Project Infinity
by Deos-X11
Summary: After his devastating defeat at the Sinnoh league Ash returns home, but Giovanni has another plan. So now it has begun. Project Infinity.


**AN: Hello everyone. I would like to thank you for looking at my story and I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Pokémon. The only thing I own is this story.**

"Is the target ready for extraction?"

"Yes."

"Have the scientists prepare the lab for project Infinity."

"Yes Giovanni, I will make sure that the lab is ready for the target before extraction."

The Guard shut the door behind him as he left.

"Now I will finally be rid of that troublesome Ash Ketchum."

He directed his gaze to a beautiful clear stone full of arching electricity.

"And with him gone I will be able to finish my dream. This stone will provide me with the power I need to create the world's strongest Pokémon."

* * *

><p>A rock was kicked down the road by Ash as he thought about his recent defeat in the Sinnoh league.<p>

"Well, we were a lot closer this time I guess. Maybe next time we could win."

He was beginning to zone out when he heard something that he remembered from the past.

"Prepare for trouble, it's our time to shine."

"And make it double, your Pokémon will be mine."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light, Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right."

Ash just took one look at them standing in front of him, sighed, and walked past them with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Jessie's face got a bright crimson as she shouted, "Do not just walk straight past us, that's rude. Seviper go teach that boy some manners!"

Seviper burst out of its pokeball and prepared to attack, but stopped as it saw Ash walking away, clearly not interested in fighting them yet again.

Then a voice called out, "Mr. Ketchum, come with me."

Team Rocket went white as they realized who the voice belonged to. Meowth quickly whispered to James, "That's the boss."

"No thank you."

"I don't think you understand. I was not asking."

Giovanni strode out of the woods with his Persian by his side. He was followed by several Team Rocket elites.

James and Jessie Jumped for joy. "Yes, we finally can catch Pikachu! Seviper get ready to use bite!"

Giovanni scoffed. "I do not want Pikachu. I only let you keep thinking that so that I could track him."

James was completely surprised by this turn of events. "But… Why would you want the twerp instead of his amazing Pikachu?"

"You really don't know. You are pathetic. Think about all his encounters with the legendries, all the times he has stopped our plans. If you can't figure it out then you are truly a bunch of blithering idiots."

Ash took off his pokeball belt and handed it to Pikachu. He then began to whisper to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, go get the others. There are way too many for us to fight by ourselves!"

"Pikachu pika Pikapi!"

"Go Pikachu, I trust you and know that I can depend on you!"

With a final look back Pikachu ran as fast as possible back to Pallet town.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Follow me, the helicopter is this way."

"No, I would never go with you!"

Ash started to dash away from Giovanni as fast as he could. Giovanni just signaled one of the elites with his hand.

"Go, Dratini! Use thunder wave!"

Ash stopped as the electricity took its toll. He fell to the floor paralyzed and twitching.

"Take him to the base and have the scientist begin project Infinity." He then turned to face Jessie, James, and Meowth. "And you three, get back to base so you don't embarrass me any more than you already have."

The elites grabbed Ash and began to carry him off, but as a last act, through Ash's force of will, he managed to shake his hat off his head before the paralysis set in completely and knocked him unconscious,

The elites and Giovanni left without a single trace of them being there. The only thing that was left from the encounter was Ash's hat.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Pikachu arrived with professor Oak, Tracey, and Gary, who had just returned from a research trip.<p>

Pikachu saw the hat on the ground and immediately rushed to it. She frantically looked around for anything that could show where Ash went, but saw nothing.

Then his last words struck her heart like an anvil on steel. He had trusted her and she failed him. She was completely unworthy of his trust.

She broke down in front of his hat. Tears fell on to the hat from her eyes as she called out to the world over and over for her Pikapi. She then grabbed his hat and placed on her head over her ears.

"Pikapi, pikachu chu pi pikachu."

Pikachu then placed her paw over her heart to seal her oath to save her best friend.

**AN: So this was my first story I have every written. This chapter is just over 800 words, so I feel pretty good about it. I would love it if you could tell me what you think, so please drop a review to tell me what I did good and what I messed up on so that I can fix it next time. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
